


Magic in All of This

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Eavesdropping, F/M, Lance makes assumptions, They're cute again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge week day four. Music. Lance starts to see a relationship develop between Hunk and Pidge





	Magic in All of This

He started to wait for a few seconds before he entered rooms he knew they were in. After the kitchen incident where he knew they were having sex, he knew better than to barge in. 

Though Hunk had been very patient with little naive Pidge. 

And from what he heard, it was starting to get kinky. 

“You have to work at it if you want it to get hard,” he heard Hunk, just as he was about to walk into the kitchen. He knew he should return for a snack later, when the kitchen was less naked filled, but he couldn't will himself to turn around. 

Were they really?!

“I'm trying, but my arms are tired from carrying that stupid shell!” She sounded frustrated, annoyed, but that could have been the sun exposure. She was looking pretty pink when he saw them return with the shell. 

“Fine,” he answered, “But it's going to take longer that way. The faster you shake, the creamier it will be.” Was that true? Lance made a mental note to try it later. 

“You never said it would be this much work,” she grunted. Well of course it was if she was still talking. 

“Let me take over for a while. You want it to get hard, but not too hard, then it's just too unmanageable.” 

The rest he couldn't hear, just murmurs behind the door as his mind raced with the possibilities. Hunk and Pidge?! He thought for sure it would be Allura and Shiro rattling the walls of the ship first. 

“Put it in your mouth and see what happens,” Hunk’s voice met his ears through the door and Lance covered his mouth from nearly exclaiming very dirty things in excitement. 

He could definitely appreciate when his friends were about to get some. 

“Quiznack that's bad!” She exclaimed and Lance fought back a laugh. 

“It can't be that bad,” Hunk answered. “Ok, it is that bad.” 

“It's so bitter!” She answered. 

“Experiment one: complete and utter failure.” Hunk didn't need to be that hard on himself. “Experiment two: Provisional results. Success still pending?” 

Only Pidge and Hunk would turn sex into an experiment. 

Lance had hightailed it after that, it sounded like they wouldn't be done in the kitchen for a while. 

Since then, he tread carefully around the castle. Taking corners slowly in case the urge overtook them in the living room, or the hangars, or the training deck. 

He ran into them on the training deck, thankfully fully clothed. He saw them first, caught in an intimate moment as they danced across the floor to some slow ancient love song. 

_There's magic in our bones,_  
_A north star in our soul_  
_That remembers our way home._  
_God, it's easy to forget_  
_There's magic in all of this._

Lance had to admit, they were cute together, in an opposites kind of way. She looked so tiny between his arms, his hand taking up most of her lower back as they danced closer than he had ever seen them before. The way he looked at her as he spun her gently, and the way she returned the look, Lance could definitely see something was going on between them. 

He figured he could train against the bots later.

He had to find out what was going on with Pidge and Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Body by Sleeping at Last: [Here](https://youtu.be/dwgs2HZq6h0)


End file.
